


Chicago PD- A Lingess Love Story

by RebeccaWhite1995



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaWhite1995/pseuds/RebeccaWhite1995
Summary: What would happen if Kim Burgess was set to marry the man of her dreams Adam Ruzek but she caught him in bed with her sister? Will she go back to him or fall in the arms of another unlikely source. I don't own Chicago PD. No hate on Adam Ruzek. Erin Lindsay/Kim Burgess Romantic pariring.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess & Erin Lindsay, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Kim Burgess/Erin Lindsay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1- Kim's POV

I just want to get home and rest after a long day with my fiancé. I just need to unwind from everything that has happened today. My fiancé works with me in the 21st District but we're just in different departments. I'm a patrol officer and he works up in Intelligence. I moved in with him when he asked me to marry him and we have been great since. Today though was his day off and I got to get off work early.

When I walked into the apartment that I share with him I felt something odd. I couldn't say what it was but something didn't feel right. I put my coat up in the coatroom and walked through the apartment and didn't call out like I normally do why I don't know. I walked into the living room where Adam is normally sat when I come in from work waiting for me. As I walked into the room I heard a squeal coming from our bedroom. I walked towards the door to the bedroom and I opened it. What I saw was something I wish I never saw. My sister in bed with my fiancé.

"What the fuck!" I shouted and the two of them quickly split from each other. I looked around the room and saw clothes just thrown all over the floor.

"Kim," Adam said.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I snapped.

"Kim this isn't what it looks like," my sister Nicole told me.

"So it's not my sister and my fiancé in my bed?" I asked her.

"Look, Kim, I can explain," Nicole said.

"Kim come on," Adam said.

"She's my sister and I come home and find you in bed with her," I said.

"Come on Kim," Adam said.

"No. You know what you can have each other. I'm leaving. Don't bother trying to get in contact with me and stay the hell away from me," I snapped and then stormed out of the apartment.

When I left the apartment I realized that I had nowhere to go but I wasn't going to go back into that apartment. I don't want Adam to know he has won. I can't face him or my sister. I decided to walk down the roads and back alleys not giving a care in the world. I didn't realize I had walked nearly the length of the entire city. I needed to clear my head. As I was walking I felt the first drop of water and when I looked up at the sky, it was like the sky was opening up. Soon the rain got heavier and heavier and I didn't have anything with me. No coat, umbrella or wallet so I had no money. I just wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. Looks like I'm sleeping out on the streets tonight.

I walked over to the closest park that I was near which happened to be The Battle of Fort Dearborn Park. I walked through the park a bit before I sat on a bench, letting the rain fall down around me. I held my head in my hands as I let the tears fall with everything that has happened. Right now it is around ten I know I can't stay here much longer since the park shuts at eleven but I just want everything to stop. I have nowhere else to go. I need to collect myself right now but I can't.

"Kim?" A voice asked and I wiped my eyes and looked up coming face to face with a woman who works up in Intelligence at the District Erin Lindsay. Erin happens to be one of my closest friends and has helped me through a lot. She stood in front of me and wearing her running gear and she has one of her earphones out of her ear.

"Hey Erin," I said.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked me.

"Clear my head," I said.

"It's a bit away from your apartment isn't it?" she asked me.

"Um yeah," I said.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I um, walked in on Adam and my sister," I told her.

"Come on. Let's go get you warmed up," she told me and I nodded my head and she held her hand out for me to take and I took hold of it and she helped me off the bench.

We walked around the rest of the park and towards the entrance and as we walked Erin never let go of my hand. Why I found it comforting I don't know but I do.

We walked eight minutes in the pouring rain when we reached a cafe near the park that is open twenty-four hours. When we walked in we walked to the cashier and then I remembered I had no money.

"Don't worry I've got it," Erin said and she ordered for the both of us and we made our way over to a table in the corner. When we sat down with Erin sat opposite me. I placed both of my hands around my coffee cup to try and warm up a bit more.

"Ok let's talk about what happened," Erin said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Kim what do you mean you walked in on Adam and your sister?" she asked me.

"I um. I walked into the apartment and I never called out for Adam like I normally do because something felt off. I don't know what it was but it did and when I walked into the living room and then I heard something coming from our bedroom so I walked over to the door and when I opened it I saw clothes thrown on the floor and Adam and my sister in bed together. Adam tried to tell me that it wasn't what I thought and acted as though I was dumb and then I just snapped and told both of them not to get in contact with me and then I left the apartment without anything apart from what I was wearing. I just needed to get away from the two of them as quickly as possible," I told her. Erin just sat there listening to me drone on about everything that happened and never interrupted once. "I know our relationship was going downhill but I never expected him to cheat on me with my sister of all people. I know that she has not long been divorced but why Adam?" I asked her.

"I don't know Kim. Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" Erin asked me and I shook my head.

"I was um planning on staying out on the street tonight," I told her sheepishly.

"You're not doing anything of the sort. Come on my apartment isn't that far from here you can stay until you're ready. Just a heads up though Jay is my new roommate since Nadia moved out so he will be there with his girlfriend," Erin said.

"I thought you were his girlfriend," I said.

"We broke up a few months back. It was a mutual agreement between the two of us and well I kind of like someone else," she said.

"Ok then," I said. We then both got up and left the cafe and made our way to Erin's apartment.

On the way back once again Erin took hold of my hand and once again I didn't care. I actually like it. We were walking and talking.

"Ok so hang on let me get this right you were on a job and called out to a kid who had gone for a climb?" Erin asked me laughing.

"Yeah he was being an idiot and we had to call in the fire department because of it," I told her. Before long we reached the front of her apartment.

"Are you sure it's alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure as for Jay well he can shut up about it," she said and I smiled at her.

When we made it into her apartment we saw Jay and a woman who I have never seen before sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, how was your run?" Jay asked Erin.

"It was good. Um Kim's staying with us for a while," Erin told him.

"Yeah ok," Jay said. He then got up and walked over to me. "You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm getting there," I said.

"Well, time for introductions. Kim this is my wife Abby McSweeney. Abby this is Kim she works at the precinct with me and Erin," Jay said.

"Well ok," she said.

"Ok Kim and I are going into my room see you two later," Erin said and she took hold of my hand and pulled me into her room.

When we walked into her room Erin threw a towel at me. I dried my hair and then she threw me some clothes.

"You can get changed in the bathroom if you want," she said and I thanked her and walked into the en-suite in the room. Once I was finished I walked back into Erin's bedroom and she was changed already and sat on her bed. I walked over to her and sat on the bed at the side of her.

"Want to watch TV?" she asked me and I nodded my head and she hit the TV remote to turn it on. It was on the wall opposite her bed.


	2. Chapter 2- Erin's POV

I want to kill Adam Ruzek. Ever since I found Kim in the park crying I felt like everything was falling apart in her life. To make matters worse he was sleeping with her sister. I couldn't have her sleeping outside. I have had feelings for Kim for a while now. The only people who know about them are Jay and my foster father Hank Voight. They only know because I had to tell Jay that I was no longer in love with him which I know was hard for him to begin with and well Hank I told in confidence when he noticed that I kept looking at her.

When I changed I decided to sit on my bed and wait until Kim came out of the bathroom and when she came out I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I have no idea what we're watching because I keep looking at Kim and I know she's so concentrated on the TV but I can't help but stare at her. She's hot.Once again I am lost in the woman's beauty until she turned and faced me. Crap she caught me.  
"Everything ok?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?" I asked her.  
"Because I can keep feeling you looking at me," she said. Oops.  
"It's nothing, Kim. You hungry?" I asked her to try to change the topic of the conversation.  
"Um sure," Kim said.  
"Ok then let's go order pizza," I said and I offered my hand out to Kim who took it and I helped her off the bed.

When we walked into the living room of my apartment we saw Jay on the sofa with his wife straddling him as they made out. Known from experience that Jay actually hates his wife he tried to divorce her but she refused to sign the papers and they have been like this ever since.  
"Seriously?" I asked the pair. Jay quickly broke away from the make-out session.  
"Sorry," Jay said.  
"You're really not," I told him.  
"I know," Jay said. I rolled my eyes at his response.  
"We're ordering pizza you two want anything or have you already eaten?" I asked them.  
"Order us something," Jay told me.  
"Ok then stop making out with each other then and I will," I told them. I got Kim to sit on the other sofa opposite them and I went to the kitchen and ordered our food. 

When I ordered I walked back into the living room and Abby was standing up.  
"I wish I could stay tonight but I have to get going," Abby said. She then leaned down and kissed Jay and then she left after she glared at me. That woman has never liked me. Once she left I turned to face Jay.  
"When are you divorcing her?" I asked him.  
"Hey I already divorced her she's the one refusing to sign the paper," Jay told me.  
"Then you are still married. Hey is Hailey coming over tonight?" I asked him. Hailey Upton works with us and well she knows about Abby but she is still dating Jay even though he's married.  
"Yeah, she said she was around the corner last time I checked," Jay said.  
"Good job I've ordered enough then," I mumbled. 

Just then the door went and Jay stood up to answer it and when he did Hailey was stood in the doorway she came into the apartment and kissed Jay and then walked into the living room. She sat where Abby was originally sat and I sat on the sofa beside Kim. Jay walked into the room and sat back where he was and placed his arm at the back of the sofa that he and Hailey were sitting on like he normally does.  
"Hey Kim," Hailey said.  
"Hey," Kim answered.  
"Kim's staying with us for a few days apparently," Jay told her.  
"Ah," Hailey answered.  
"So what's going on with you and Adam?" Jay asked Kim.  
"It's complicated," Kim said.  
"How so?" Jay asked. That guy has no filter to say he's a police officer.  
"Dude leave it," I told him when I saw Kim just look at the coffee table in front of us and I placed my hand on her knee.  
"Alright then," Jay said, giving me a knowing look. 

After a while, there was another knock on the door and Jay was out of his seat before me. He answered it and not too long later he was walking back into the living room with the pizza.While we were eating, we decided to put on some music and we were all talking. Just then I heard Kim's phone go off. She looked down at it.  
"Everything ok?" Jay asked her.  
"Yeah it's just Adam," she said.   
"I'm gonna answer it," she said and then she picked up the phone. All we heard was her side of the conversation though. "Adam I told you it's not going to happen," Kim snapped. My hand never left her knee as she was talking to him. "Why? Why do you think so? I caught you with my sister!" Kim snapped. Jay and Hailey both looked at me shocked and confused. After a while, Kim hung upon him.  
"Hey, you ok?" I asked her as I rubbed her shoulder.  
"Yeah. He's just being a prick," Kim said. After we finished eating I got Kim to sit on the floor in front of me.  
"Massage?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I started to rub her shoulders.  
"Ok, so what happened between Adam and your sister?" Jay asked."I got home from work and caught them in bed together," Kim told Jay and Hailey.  
"Is the dude sick or something?" Jay asked.  
"Sounds it," Hailey said. I continued to rub my hands over her shoulders.  
"So have you broke off with him yet?" Jay asked her.  
"No, I just needed to get out of the apartment so fast. I couldn't stand being near the pair of them," Kim said and when I rubbed one part of her shoulder she threw her head back. Take it, she's enjoying it.  
"Well Jay and I are going to call it a night," Hailey said and she and Jay walked into Jay's bedroom. I continued to rub my hands over Kim's shoulders.  
"You ready to head to bed?" I asked her and she nodded her head. We then stood up and went into my bedroom.When we walked in we went straight to bed knowing we're both at work tomorrow. I laid down on the bed and Kim laid at the side of me. I placed my arm around her waist and brought her into me and instead of her fighting it like I thought she would have she laid her head on my chest and we both went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm going off and I reached over and turned it off. Kim was still laid with her head on my chest and I didn't want to move her but I knew I had to. I could get used to waking up like this. Quit it, Erin, she's still with Adam.  
"Kim," I said. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hi. Time to get up for work," I told her and she groaned. She then sat up off me and stretched letting her bones crack back into place which I heard as they did.  
"Do I have to go to work today?" she asked me.  
"Come on, it'll be fine and I can honestly say that I can keep you away from Adam," I told her.  
"I still need to break up with him though Erin," Kim told me.  
"I know," I said. We both got ready and then walked out of the bedroom. When we walked out we saw both Jay and Hailey were already up and Hailey walked over to the both of us with a coffee.  
"How long have you two been up?" I asked them.  
"About three hours from now," Hailey said she then turned to Kim.   
"You ready to go to work today?" she asked her.  
"I think so," Kim answered.  
"Hey we're not letting you be alone with Ruzek and as for the break up you aren't breaking up with him unless I'm there," Jay told her.  
"Ok," Kim said. After we finished our drinks we all left to go to work. As per usual I normally drop Hailey and Jay off at work but today is different considering we have Kim with us.  
"We need to head out," Jay said.  
"Let's go," Hailey said.


	3. Chapter 3- Adam's POV

I can't believe that she walked out on me. I made one overlook. All right, a drastic misreading. How was I expected to know that she would be back home that quick? I presumed she would be at work for another hour, how was I presumed to know that she would find out the way she did.After Kim stormed out last night, her sister still stayed. I couldn't exactly kick her out. I know I'm being stupid, but last night was not my fault. In reality, I could never choose between Kim and her sister. I always had a thing for both of them and ever since Nicole split from her past-husband Jordan Silver we have both been hooking up. It only started at first when I went to her old husband's birthday party and she ended up kissing me and we have been this way ever since. Maybe that was the reason that she and her husband split. He walked in on us how Kim did last night.I turn over in my bed and see Nicole had already got up and left. I saw a note on the table beside the bed and when I picked it up; I noticed Nicole's writing. The note read:

Hi Adam

Last night was great, but it was a mistake we should have stopped what we were doing the first time Jordan caught us together and he promised not to tell Kim. She is my sister. I care for you.But none of this what we have been doing can happen ever again.I have a daughter that I need to look after and whether you like it or not you are still engaged to my sister. I can no longer continue doing this to Kim. She is all I have left and I wish we could be together, but I know you love her.

Love Nicole X

I sat at the end of the bed keeping re-reading the letter. When I looked up, I realized that I had to correct a wrong. I have to get Kim back. I can't have a life without her in it. I quickly stood up and got ready and then left the apartment.

When I finally reached the precinct, I waited outside. I was waiting for Kim to come so that way she has to talk to me. She can't ignore me. On the way to work, I stopped at the shop and got her a box of chocolates and flowers. 

I was waiting for half an hour when finally a car pulled up in front of the curb.I watched as I saw Jay Halstead, Hailey Upton, Erin Lindsay and finally the love of my life Kim herself. I walk over to Kim while Erin just glares at me. 

"Kim," I said. She went to walk past me until I grabbed her by the arm. It wasn't even that roughly but in a second I was pulled off her by Jay and kept away from her. "Come on, man. I want to speak to Kim," I told him. 

"Well, you need not manhandle her to talk to her. You can keep your distance," Jay responded. "You don't know shit, Halstead," I snapped. I was sick and tired of people treating me like garbage. First, it was Kim who worked more when we got engaged and then walked out on me when she caught me in bed with her sister. Then it was the sister herself who wanted to have me until Kim found out about us and then she walked out on me to look after her kid even though I believe that her kids' father will do that fine just on his own. She doesn't need her mother there. So now when I am getting stopped talking to Kim I just lashed out. 

"Kim do you want to speak to him?" Erin asked her. 

"Of course she does. I'm her fiancé," I snapped.

"Adam can you just leave it, I want nothing to do with you," Kim told me.

"She told you to say that didn't she!" I snapped looking at Erin.

"Erin never told me to say anything and besides I said what I wanted to last night when I caught you in bed with my sister!" Kim snapped.

"Come on, Kim, you mean the world to me. I own you," I told her.

"You don't own me, Adam. I'm my own person and if you don't want me to place a restraining order on you then I suggest you leave me the hell alone," Kim warned me and then she walked into the precinct with the others leaving me out here.


	4. Chapter 4- Kim's POV:

After leaving Adam outside, I walked into the precinct with Erin, Jay, and Hailey. At least I can call these three friends they are helping me a lot. I said goodbye to them at the front desk since all of them work in a different department than me they all work up in Intelligence while I'm stuck on patrol. It's not like I hate patrol, I just find it boring at times. I mean come on most of my job I'm sitting in a car looking out for trouble so it can get boring.It doesn't help that I don't like my assigned patrol officer. He is really up himself and believes that he is better than everyone else. One time he got me into trouble just because he got illegal files from his body cam and posted it online and then blamed me for not stopping him doing it. I never knew he would post it.

Behind the desk, in the lobby, there is the desk sergeant Trudy Platt. She can be cruel at times, but not as cruel as others think. I think she has a soft spot for me but won't admit it. She just wants us all to do our be our best while we're out on the job.   
"Burgess!" she called, and I looked at her.   
"Yeah, Sarge?" I asked her.   
"You're being assigned a new partner since Sorenson said he could no longer work with you. Why I don't know, but he said it," she told me.   
"Ok, so who am I working with Sarge?" I asked her.   
"It's a woman who has just started at our District today, Julie Tay. She's a nice woman," she told me.   
"Ok thanks Sarge," I replied.   
"Now get ready for your shift," she told me. 

So I walked up to the changing room to get ready for my shift.When I walked into the changing room, it was empty. I quickly grabbed my clothes from my locker and got changed and placed my other clothes into my locker. As I was placing my things into my locker, the door opened, and Adam walked into the room. He looked at me and walked over to me. 

Crap. 

This is something I didn't want to happen. I didn't want to be near him, especially not on my own. At least earlier I had Erin, Jay, and Hailey with me. He towered over me as he walked closer.  
"Finally, I can talk to you now without being interrupted," he said.   
"Look, Adam, I don't want to talk to you so please leave me alone," I told him.  
"I can't do that, Kim. I love you and well I know you love me. What happened with your sister was wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen. She made a move on me and well I tried to push her off me," he told me.   
"It really looked more like you were enjoying it, Adam. I told you we're done and I want nothing to do with you so please leave me alone," I told him. That's when he grabbed me. He roughly shoved me into the lockers and connected his lips to mine. I tried to push him away but I couldn't he had me pinned to the lockers. I could feel myself about to panic. I don't want him on me the way he is. God, I feel like I'm going to be sick. In a second it all started it was stopped. Adam was pulled off me, and Jay stood over him, punching him. Jay then roughly pushed him against the lockers.   
"What the hell man!" Adam shouted at Jay. Then something else happened Kevin Atwater my previous partner walked into the locker room and grabbed hold of Jay and pulled him away from Adam. I couldn't even move, I was just frozen in space. I couldn't feel my legs.   
"What the hell is going on?" Kevin asked Jay.  
"Why don't you ask your buddy," Jay retorted. He then walked over to me and placed one of his arms around my shoulder and hugged me. "You ok?" he asked me and I nodded my head, unable to form words. I couldn't even say anything. God. This is the worst. After a while, I managed to move again and Jay walked me back downstairs, leaving Kevin and Adam in the changing room to talk to each other.

When we got down to the front desk, he left to go back upstairs and Trudy gave us both a shocked look.  
"What's going on there?" she asked me.   
"Nothing," I told her.  
"Oh, really, so Halstead just decided to walk you back downstairs?" she asked me.  
"There is nothing going on with me and Jay, Trudy. He just helped me that's all," I told her. After a bit of waiting the precinct door opened and a woman walked in she walked over to the front desk where me and Trudy were stood.  
"Kim this is Julie Tay I was telling you about. Julie this is Kim Burgess she's your partner," Trudy told us both, and I held my hand out and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you," she said.  
"You to," I replied.  
"Ok you both are in squad 3 today," Trudy said and then she handed us the keys and me and Julie made our way out of the precinct.

When we got to the parking lot, I saw a group from the Intelligence Unit. Among them, I saw Adam. He looked pissed off after what happened this morning. Erin walked over to me and Julie. "Hey Kim, are you ok? Jay told me what happened this morning," she asked me.   
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, Erin," I said, and she smiled at me.   
"We got to get going," Julie told me, and I nodded my head.   
"Ok we'll I'll see you later Kim," Erin said and me and Julie walked over to Squad 3.

When we were in the car and driving around, Julie spoke up."So what happened this morning?" She asked.   
"It was nothing just a misunderstanding," I told her.  
"So was she your girlfriend?" Julie asked.   
"What? Erin no we're just great friends she has been letting me stay at her place lately," I told her.  
"Sorry it's just that you could cut the sexual tension with a knife between the two of you," she told me.  
"I just got out of a sticky relationship I don't think I'm ready to jump into another one just yet. At the moment all I want is friends more than a girlfriend or boyfriend," I told her.  
"So who was it?" she asked me.  
"He's called Adam. I caught him in bed with my sister," I answered.  
"Wow he sounds interesting," she told me.  
"I just wanted to go home after work and not have to worry about finding anything out. I just wanted to spend the night with him. We were set to get married and then he pulled that stunt," I told her.  
"So you found him in bed with your sister. Have you talked to your sister at all?" she asked me.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I told her.  
"Ok then," she answered, and then the car was filled with another silence. I kept looking out of the window and the words that Tay said were jogging through my mind about sexual tension and Erin. We don't have that much sexual tension, do we? Sure I think she hot and I would date her but...

Oh, crap!

I'm in love with Erin Lindsay.


	5. Chapter 5- Erin's POV

After Kim left us this morning, I was talking to Jay. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Kim's new friend. Well, if she is her friend. It was like I couldn't talk to her properly. Why do I feel so jealous? I mean all I have ever seen Kim as is a friend. When I saw her in the park and we went for a drink, I couldn't help to feel like we were on a date. I know it's wrong, but I have never been on a date or attracted to a woman ever. The only people I have been with are guys, and even then there was only Jay that I was serious about. Why am I like this over Kim? I can't like her like that. Can I? I mean the answer is just absurd. I have never liked a girl before. The thought and feelings I am feeling for her are scaring me, which is saying something because I don't get scared easily. I need to talk to someone about this. I can't keep this in. The best person I can talk to about all of this is Jay. Yes I know I dated him but he has moved on now to Hailey well and his wife who he still needs to end things with.

We were in the car and driving around. They put us on patrol since there wasn't anything for us to do in Intelligence again today when I first brought it up.   
"Jay can I talk to you?" I asked him.  
"Sure Erin what up?" he asked me.  
"It's about Kim," I replied.  
"What about Kim?" he asked me.  
"It's strange. I've been feeling these different feelings for her and I know I shouldn't she is one of my best friends but I can't help but feel like she means more to me than I let on," I told him.  
"How do you mean?" he asked me.   
"I think I'm in love with her," I answered.   
"Erin are you sure?" he asked.  
"When she's around I get these weird feelings, it's like I want her but I know it's wrong because she just got out of a relationship with Adam," I told him.  
"Well, how did you feel after you heard they split from each other?" Jay asked.  
"I felt relived. Happy. But we don't even know if they split up. All we know is that Kim walked in on Adam and her sister in bed together," I told him.   
"Erin that's the definition of splitting up," Jay said.  
"But what if it's not? What if she is only on a break with him?" I asked him.  
"What she walked in on is a definition of a breakup and if Kim chooses Adam over you, then it'll be her loss," he told me.   
"Thanks, Jay," I said. I then continued to look out of the window. I need to clear my head. Or I need to ask Kim if she feels the same way. I've decided I'm going to ask her tonight if she feels the same way about me as I do her.

The rest of shift went by fast and before long I was back at the precinct in the locker room getting all of my things when Kim walked into the room. She walked over to her locker, which is right beside mine.  
"Hey Erin," she said.   
"Hey Kim." I replied. I waited until she was ready and then we walked out of the precinct and towards my car. Jay and Hailey had both agreed to give us some space and have gone out for the night to leave me alone with Kim.

When we were in the car, I finally spoke up. "So what do you want for dinner?" I asked her. The atmosphere in the car was getting awkward.  
"Whatever I'm not picky," she said.  
"Ok, I need to talk to you," I told her.  
"Ok what's wrong?" she asked. Before I stopped myself, I pulled the car over and pulled her into me and our lips met. I felt fireworks go off inside of me. More than what I felt with Jay or any random hookup I had. When I broke the kiss and looked at her, she blushed. I looked into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I..." I started before she pulled me into another heated kiss. This time I swiped my tongue over her bottom lip, and she granted me access. When we broke, she looked at me. "Don't say your sorry." she told me.  
"So what does this make us?" I asked.  
"I don't know but what I know is that I am falling for you Erin Lindsay," she told me.

I can't believe this, and for the first time I think I'm falling in love even harder than I have ever before.


	6. Chapter 6- Kim's POV

It has been a few days since I told Erin how I feel and we have been acting more like a couple with each other. If we are sitting on the sofa watching a movie, she places her arm over my shoulders and I rest my head onto her shoulder. We have been holding each other's hand when we have been walking out in public, and we have been kissing more. I don't even if we are a couple I mean none of us have asked each other yet.

Right now I am sitting on the sofa just watching something on the TV by myself. Erin is still in bed and Jay and Hailey are both in Jay's room fast asleep still. What can I say, it's only early. When I woke up, it was only five past five in the morning. I didn't want to wake Erin up, so I just came in here.

After a while of me sitting on my own and thinking, the door to Jay's bedroom opened and Hailey walked out of the room. She saw me and smiled at me she then joined me on the sofa.   
"Morning Kim," she said.  
"Morning," I replied.  
"You're up early," she remarked.  
"Couldn't stay asleep, I've been thinking about a lot," I replied.   
"Is this about you and Erin?" she asked me.   
"It's just that everything is going great with us, but I don't know what we are," I told her.   
"Yeah, me and Jay were wondering about that. You act more like a couple than us two and we're a real couple," she told me.   
"Yeah, I mean none of us have asked each other what we are, we have just fallen into a routine," I told her.   
"Well, how do you feel about it all?" she asked me.   
"I don't know. I know I have just not long gotten out of a relationship but with Erin it's different she treats me like I'm a human rather than an object," I told her.   
"Have you told her that?" Hailey asked. 

Before I could answer, though, there was a knock on the door. Who the hell would come here this early? Hailey stood up and opened the door, and there in the doorway stood my sister. How the hell does she know I was here?  
"Kim I need to talk to you," Nicole told me.   
"I have nothing to say to you," I told her.   
"Please, Kim. I need to tell you what happened," she told me.  
"I saw what happened! You were in bed with my fiance!" I snapped at her. Just then Jay and Erin walked out of their bedrooms. When they walked in, they both glared at Nicole and Erin walked over to me and placed her hand onto the small of my back.   
"What's going on?" Jay asked as he wrapped his arm around Hailey.   
"I need to talk to my sister," Nicole said.   
"You need to leave," Jay told her.  
"Please, Kim. Look what happened between me and Adam was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you," she told me.  
"He was sleeping with my sister behind my back. How was that a mistake! You both knew what you were doing!" I shouted. Erin rubbed my back to calm me down.   
"Like I said, I think you need to leave," Jay told her.  
"Please, Kim you're my sister I would do nothing like this to hurt you on purpose. But it just happened," Nicole told me. 

I can't believe this. Here she is coming to ask me for forgiveness when she was the one to hurt me. She believes that what she did wasn't wrong. It's how she has always been. She does it with everyone I'm with. She continues to flirt with whom I am with, and then she sleeps with them. I just want this nightmare to end.   
"Get out, Nicole," I told her.  
"Fine, I'll leave but no matter where I am you will always be my sister," she told me. She then opened the door to leave, but there in the doorway stood Adam.

Crap.


	7. Chapter 7- Jay's POV:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back sorry it's taken so long. Thank you for understanding and thank you for your patience
> 
> Enjoy

What is this open house? Apparently to Ruzek and Kim’s sister it is. But why can’t he just try and talk to her at work. Oh yeah maybe because I would interfere if I see them together. I like Kim and she’s like a little sister I never had the same goes for Erin.  
“Adam, what are you doing here?” Kim asked him. As she spoke her voice was shaking.  
“I don’t care what anyone says Kim. I love you and I want you back. I want to marry you,” he told her.  
“I have been telling you for weeks I’m not interested, Adam. I just want to get on with my life and I don’t want to talk to you or my sister. I want to be left alone,” Kim snapped. I think I’ve only ever seen her mad once and that was when she pinned Nicole’s ex-husband against the wall at the precinct and she had a go at him and slammed him into the wall. That was amusing. But right now seeing her like this I can tell why Erin has a thing for her.  
“Look, Kim, I want you back home,” Ruzek told her.  
“I told you I’m not coming back with you and if I do then I want you out of my apartment,” Kim told him.  
“But I have nowhere else to go,” Ruzek said. He should have thought of that before he slept with her sister.  
“Adam that isn’t my problem. I want you to stay away from me,” Kim told him.  
“Come on Kim I never meant for it to get so far. I never wanted to let it get that far. You just weren’t putting out for me,” Ruzek told her. He then made to grab her but was stopped by Erin who shoved his hand away from her.  
“You need to leave the pair of you,” Erin told them.  
“I’m not going anywhere without my fiancée!” Ruzek shouted.  
“She doesn’t want you here Adam. Leave now!” Erin shouted at him. That left Ruzek and Nicole to rush out of the apartment.

As soon as they left Erin placed her arms around Kim and hugged her as she let out a strangled cry. I can’t blame her with her sister and her fiancé always coming into her life when she’s asked them both for space. Since the break up not one day has gone by without them getting in contact with her trying to get her to see reason and acting like it’s Kim’s fault in what they two of them did.

When I looked over at Erin and Kim, Erin motioned that she was taking Kim back to her room to try and calm her down and that’s when myself and Hailey decided it would be best to leave them alone and get ready for the day.


	8. Chapter 8- Kim's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I have been going through somethings and have started to go to counselling. Anyway here is the next part of the story hope you all enjoy.

It was a few days after Adam and Nicole turned up to Erin and Jay's apartment. I was startled awake by my stomach churning and I quickly got out of the bed that I was sharing with Erin of course trying not to wake her up and I ran into the bathroom. As soon as I reached the toilet, I ended up empty my stomach. When I felt that I had thrown up enough I sat back on shaky legs resting myself up against the bath. I went to stand up but felt myself feel more sick and then I was over the toilet once again.

I heard someone behind me but I couldn't quite turn around I know it was Erin though since we were in her en-suite and she was rubbing my back in circles. Once again I empty my stomach. We were in the bathroom for half an hour when I felt myself feeling a bit better.

As soon as I finished Erin helped me back to my feet I nearly fell to the floor but she caught me and picked me up in a bridal style and carried me back into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. As soon as she got me tucked back into the bed, she left the room that was when I noticed it was still dark outside. Erin came back in five minutes later carrying a waste bin.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked me. All I could do was let out a groan. "Try to get some more sleep," she told me and I felt my eyes shut.

The next time I woke up, I saw that it was light outside. Erin wasn't in the bedroom, but I had to quickly sit up and once again empty my stomach. I hate being ill. Erin must have heard me because in under a second she was in the room once again rubbing circles on my back. When I dry heaved, I laid back down onto the bed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "You hungry? It's nearly lunchtime," she told me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked her.

"I called Hank and told him you weren't well he said I could have the day off to look after you and he was letting Trudy know," Erin replied.

"Oh, ok," I replied.

"So what do you want for lunch? I can make you some soup," she said. At that, I nodded my head. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit," she said and then left the room after kissing me on my head. When she left, I felt myself drift back of to sleep.

I was woken up by Erin once again. "Come on, Kim, you need to eat," she told me.

"Headache," I mumbled.

"I can give you some ibuprofen as soon as you've eaten something and then later if you keep all of it down I can draw you a bath," she told me. I went to sit up but my muscles were killing me so Erin had to help me sit up. I felt like a little kid as she fed me. I have always been like this when I'm ill. Normally when I'm sick, however, I'm on my own and refuse to eat and drink anything and all I do is just sleep. As soon as she fed me the last of the soup she once again kissed me on the forehead. "Do you want some tea?" she asked me and I nodded my head and then she went back out of the bedroom, coming back with two mugs. She placed mine on the bedside table at the side of me and then placed hers on the side table on her side. She then climbed into the bed with me and switched on the TV. She chose to put on Netflix and we watched Orange is the New Black. As we were watching it I laid my head onto her chest and her hands started to thread through my hair. I felt myself falling asleep once again.

The third time I woke up was when Jay and Hailey came back home. The two came into the room to see how I was and as soon as they left the room Erin looked at me. She smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Better," I replied.

"Good. Now you have a choice you can either stay in here with me and we can keep watching Netflix or we can go and give Jay and Hailey some company," she told me.

"I want to go and give Jay and Hailey company," I replied.

"Ok then," she replied. Erin then got up off the bed and then helped me up and helped me walk into the living room.

When we walked in Erin walked back into the bedroom after helping me sit on the sofa and brought in the waste bin. She placed it onto the floor at the side of me and I brought my legs up onto the sofa and Erin sat at the side of me, wrapping her arm around me on the back of the sofa. We all watched a movie. Through the movie I ended up laying on the sofa and Erin ended up laying behind me wrapping her hand around my waist. I was about to drift off once again when I heard my phone go off. Telling me I had a new text. I picked it up from the floor where I had put it last night when we got in from work. I opened the text and saw it was from Adam.

**From: Ruzek**

**Hey Kim I heard you were unwell. I was hoping you'd come and meet me tonight we need to talk.**

I felt myself groan. If the guy knows I'm unwell, then why does he want me to go and meet him. "Everything ok?" Erin asked me as her hand rubbed against my stomach.

"Yeah, Adam's just being complicated," I replied.

"What's he said now?" she asked me, so I showed her the text he sent. "Is he an idiot?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied.

"You hungry?" Erin asked me and I shook my head. I don't want her getting up when I'm comfy laid like this. "You don't want me to move, do you?" she asked me and I shook my head once again. I then diverted my attention back to the TV and continued watching the movie once more.

As we were watching this time I ended up falling asleep in Erin's arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Erin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I'm back with another update. Sorry its taken so long. I'm going to try and update this  
> story more.  
> ____

I love being this close to her. I know it might sound weird but I do. It has been a few weeks after Kim was ill and she is finally back at work. Her and Ruzek have officially broken up and I asked her out on a date. Of course she has said yes. I know Ruzek still wants her back though since he keeps glaring at me across the bullpen from his desk. More than once he has even started an argument with me most have been about a case but nothing too serious. However everyone else is sick and tired of him complaining all the time. I just didn’t think that today would be the day I was physically attacked by him.

The day started out as any other I woke up in bed beside Kim and I couldn’t be more happier. I had breakfast with her, Jay, and Hailey then we had all come into work together. Jay had offered to drive today since he thought that me and Kim should sit in the back with each other.

When we had gotten to work and up to the front desk I leaned in and kissed Kim and then parted ways from her even though I didn’t really want to. Then I walked up to the bullpen with Jay, and Hailey. As soon as we were up there we were greeted by the others of the unit except Ruzek they were all sitting around catching up on paperwork since we had just finished a case.

I walked over to my desk and placed my jacket on the back of my chair. It wasn’t for another half an hour when Ruzek had finally come into the bullpen. He looked out of it. He couldn’t even walk in a straight line as he walked. His greeting to the rest of the squad was more of a slur. I could tell from here that he was drunk.

A few hours had passed before Hailey walked over to my desk and sat down at the side of me.  
“So where are you taking Kim tonight?” Hailey asked me.  
“It’s a secret,” I replied.  
“That much of a secret that you can’t tell your best friend?” she asked me.  
“Fine I have a romantic night planned for her. We’re going for a picnic,” I replied.  
“Anywhere I know?” she asked.  
“I’m not telling you where. I don’t need you and Jay coming to spy on me,” I told her.  
“Fine. Besides it would have just been me tonight,” Hailey replied.  
“I thought you and Jay were going out tonight,” I told her.  
“We were and then his wife has decided to make a surprise visit and is making him go on a date with her,” Hailey replied.  
“Ouch that’s tough.”  
“Tell me about it. So anyway back to this date tonight. Are you going to ask Kim to be your girlfriend?”  
“I mean we are already there but yes I am going to ask her officially.”  
“About damn time.”

At that time Ruzek decided at that point to walk past my desk and he heard the conversation.  
“You know she’ll say no right,” he informed me.  
“What makes you say that?” Hailey asked.  
“She is my fiancée, and she wouldn’t go with a drugged up bitch!” Ruzek snapped.  
“Ok one she broke up with you and two you don’t get to decide who goes out with!” I snapped.  
“Please we all know she loves me and always will. Your just the piece on the side while she figures out what she wants. The only thing she will see when she sees you is some slapper who needs help,” Ruzek snapped. In a second I was off my chair and in front of him.  
“She isn’t your property pal. Make sure you do well to remember that and what I do or don’t do with Kim is none of your business!” I snapped. Before anything else could be done I was knocked off my feet and Ruzek was stood in front of me with his hand in a fist. He went to punch me again but was stopped when Alvin had stopped him. I felt the blood drip down at the side of my face but choose to ignore it. Hank then came out of his office. He walked over to me and looked at my face and then walked over to Ruzek.  
“Get in my office now!” Hank snapped at him. Alvin escorted him to his office and when I was back on my feet I walked out of the room.

I walked down to the locker room and walked over to my locker. Opening the door with a bang. I can’t let him get to me. He was only baiting me and I let him. God I need to calm my anger down before I do something stupid.

I went to touch my face and try and clean up the blood. This is something I never wanted to happen. As soon as I cleaned myself up I made my way back into the bullpen.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and it was finally time for me to go home. So I did just that. Kim had decided to go back to her apartment to get ready and then I was going to pick her up. When I was at home I noticed that I had a text on my phone from Kim.

From Kim <3:  
Hey I hope tonight is still on. I can’t wait. Xxx

I sent her one back telling her that it was and that I would be at hers in an hour to pick her up. I had managed to convince Jay to set up the picnic for us and then he could go on his date with his wife. After fifteen minutes I had decided that I looked presentable dressed in my purple waxed denim jacket, which was opened to show a black tank top, my dark denim washed jeans and a pair of ankle boots. My hair was sitting in curls down my back with a half up half down do. My make up was light and natural. Taking one more look in the mirror I decided I was ready.

I left my apartment and then made my way to Kim’s. When I got there I walked over to her apartment door and knocked. Waiting a few seconds before Kim opened the door. I looked over her once and I had come to the conclusion that she looked hot. She was dressed in blue jeans, a blue blazer with a green t-shirt, and blue ankle boots.  
“This ok?” she asked me.  
“You look hot,” I told her coming out of my own thoughts.  
“Um thanks,” she replied.  
“You ready to go?” I asked her and she nodded her head. I offered my hand to her as soon as she locked her apartment door and then we walked down to my car.

As soon as we got to the car I opened the door for her and helped her in.  
“And they say chivalry is dead,” she said.  
“Anything for a beautiful lady,” I told her. I closed the door and made my way around to the drivers side of the car.

As soon as I was in Kim connected our hands together. As I was driving we were both talking to each other.  
“So where are we going?” Kim asked me.  
“Nice try. It’s a surprise so you’ll have to wait and see,” I told her.  
“Shame I wouldn’t mind knowing,” Kim replied.  
“Honestly you’ll love it,” I told her. The rest of the journey was filled with chatter and light banter.

As soon as we pulled up to where I had decided the date would be I climbed out of the car and walked around to the passengers door, opening it for Kim and offering my hand to help her out.  
“Where are we?” Kim asked me.  
“Somewhere special,” I told her. We walked through some trees and out to a clearing where the picnic was all set up. Kim looked completely surprised.  
“Is this for me?” she asked me shocked.  
“Yeah. I wanted something to remember for our first date,” I told her.  
“So you thought a picnic would me romantic?” she asked me.  
“Is that wrong?” I asked.  
“No. It’s perfect. I’ve always wanted someone to give me a picnic for a date. Everyone I’ve been together with have only ever taken me to restaurants or told me to cook for them,” Kim replied. Then a realization look dawned on her face. “Not that I’ve dated a lot of people, or gone on dates with them. That came out wrong. I mean…” she started to panic. I find it cute how she’s trying to justify what she just said. I took hold of her hand.  
“Relax Kim I know what you meant,” I replied. “Now you have choice we can sit down and eat or we can go for a walk,” I told her.  
“Sit down and eat,” Kim told me.  
“Ok,” I replied and then led her over to the picnic blanket. As soon as we were both sat down she looked at me.  
“This is perfect. But I have to ask what’s the special occasion?” Kim asked me.  
“Can’t a woman treat the person she asked on a date with nothing behind it?” I joked.  
“Well if this our first date I want to know what others would be like with you,” she replied.  
“Oh honey this is just the opening of the night,” I told her.  
“So you’re not going to kill me right?” she asked.  
“What makes you say that?” I asked.  
“You’ve brought me to a vacant place. Which by the way I still don’t know where we are, and you seem more at ease,” she replied.  
“Well I do have an ulterior motive for bringing you here. I need to ask you something and I didn’t want anyone to interrupt while we talk about what I want to say,” I told her.  
“Ok and what is it that you couldn’t say in the city or at a restaurant?” she asked. I was originally going to wait until we had finished eating before I mentioned why I brought her here but I guess here goes nothing.  
“We’ve been spending a lot of time together,” I started.  
“Are you asking me to move out of your apartment?” she asked me.  
“No. God no. I love having you around and I’m grateful that we have been the way we are. I just want to talk to you about the future for the pair of us. I need to know if this whatever we have going on is one sided and if we do pursue something that you won’t run back off with Ruzek. I don’t think I could deal with the heartbreak if you did,” I told her.  
“What are you asking me Erin?” she asked me.  
“I’m asking if it would be possible to make us official. I mean we act like a couple even more than Hailey and Jay and they’re an actual couple. I want to be able to introduce you to people as my girlfriend rather than just my friend. I want to be able to kiss you and wake up at the side of you whenever I want and I want to be able to tell you everyday how much I love you. I know that if we do come out as a couple then it would blow your chances advancing to Intelligence but I don’t think I could continue what we’re doing if all we are, are friends who just like each others company,” I told her.  
“Wow that was a lot to take in. So just to be clear are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Kim asked me.  
“Yeah I am,” I answered. As an answer she leaned in and brought our lips together as soon as we broke she looked at me.  
“Of course I would love to be your girlfriend. As for me reaching Intelligence I couldn’t care less along if I get to call you mine as long as you’ll have me. Besides I think the whole precinct think we’re official since normally when we walk in you kiss me when we part ways. I always just assumed we were dating. Hence why I told some guy who flirted with me that I had a girlfriend,” Kim replied.  
“You seriously said that?” I asked.  
“Why do you sound so shocked? I have fallen for you Erin more than I ever did with Adam and my exes. I can see myself being with you for the rest of our lives.” Kim said and then leaned in and kissed me once again.

This is the life that I love. Right here right now with Kim.


End file.
